


Fijación

by MrsE



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, I'm not kidding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plotless porn, Seriusly, just porn, not plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsE/pseuds/MrsE
Summary: Macarena no abrió los ojos cuando la incomodó con su pregunta. No le hacía falta ver para saber. Solo giró ligeramente la cabeza en dirección a Zulema.-Te gustan, ¿eh?Su falta de contestación fue más que respuesta. Y Macarena no pudo evitar sonreír.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Fijación

Para alguien que nunca había mostrado especial interés en otras mujeres, Zulema parecía haber desarrollado cierta fijación por los pechos de Macarena. No sabría decir la fecha exacta de cuándo se había empezado a dar cuenta. 

Quizás fue después de que se acostaran juntas por segunda vez. Habían estado celebrando… algo. Qué más daba. Estaban un poco borrachas. Macarena lo había acompañado con drogas recreativas que Zulema había rechazado. En su lugar, había subido la música y se dejó llevar por el ritmo mientras observaba a la rubia mojarse el dedo y hundirlo en los polvos blancos. 

La primavera había llegado con ganas y tenían las ventanas abiertas para refrescar el aire, al menos, antes de acostarse. Pero la hora de ir a la cama parecía no llegar nunca. 

Se abrió una nueva cerveza mientras el cuerpo de Macarena se le pegaba a la espalda. Antes de que le diese tiempo de preguntarle qué hacía, su dedo apartaba con torpeza el pelo negro hacia un lado, abandonando parte detrás. Eso no impidió que su boca le mordiese el cuello. Ni que a Zulema le gustase. 

-¿Quieres que follemos? –Macarena jugó con el lóbulo de su oreja tras preguntar y la mano de su cintura se deslizaba, con los dedos abiertos, por el estómago de Zulema. 

-Colocarte te calienta –apuntó antes de tomar un trago. La cerveza estaba fría, pero notaba la boca seca cuando la mano ascendió por entre sus pechos. 

Macarena no lo negó. Solo rio contra su piel, húmeda por el camino que había recorrido con la lengua, y dejó que Zulema la empujase hacia la cama. Cayó de culo y se mordió el labio mientras la atraía al colchón tirando de su camiseta. 

De alguna forma, Macarena terminó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, montando con necesidad los dedos de Zulema, la música y las drogas evadiéndola de la realidad. Ella misma se deshizo de su camiseta. Un hilo de sudor ya le resbalaba por el escote cuando rodeó los hombros de Zulema y los usó como punto de apoyo. Así fue como el rostro de su amante quedó sumergido entre sus pechos, que se bamboleaban al ritmo de su cuerpo, casi al alcance de su boca, pero demasiado rápidos para ser capturados. 

Habían pasado días de eso. La resaca, aunque pesada, había desaparecido y la rutina se había vuelto a asentar, sin fiestas nocturnas ni sexo borroso. Macarena estaba guardando los platos del fregado en su respectivo sitio cuando se sintió observada. Al girar la cabeza hacia una Zulema que leía cruzada en la cama, espalda contra la ventana, la captó desviando rápidamente los ojos hacia el libro. Supo que la había cogido mirando algo que no quería que se diese cuenta. No supo qué. Tampoco insistió. Ya no volvió a sentirla mientras terminaba de recoger. 

Macarena empezó a darle importancia cuando la volvió a pillar mirando tras salir de la ducha. El baño era bastante estrecho. En invierno aprovechaba el calor del vapor para arreglarse dentro sin morir de frío, pero una vez las temperaturas se volvían agradables, optaban por salir en toalla. No había vergüenza. Se habían visto desnuda demasiadas veces. Se habían duchado frente por frente en múltiples ocasiones. Sin embargo, allí estaban los ojos de Zulema, danzando por su pecho desnudo cuando creía que no la estaba viendo. Hasta que Macarena se giraba y volvía a fingir que estaba ocupada liándose tabaco. 

Macarena sonrió para sí misma y disfrutó de la atención. Es más, una vez estuvo convencida de que eran sus tetas lo que captaban el interés de Zulema, encontró cierta diversión en exponerse todo lo posible cuando ella estaba delante. Tras las duchas, al vestirse, al quitarse el sujetador antes de dormir. Le gustaba el poder de hacer que abandonase la tarea que estuviese haciendo para contemplarla, aunque fuera un segundo, aunque fuera solo una ojeada. 

¿Cuánto tardaría en enfrentarla? ¿En darse cuenta de que Macarena sabía su secreto? ¿En envolverle el pezón con los labios en vez de simplemente pasarse la lengua por los suyos propios?

Cuando empezó a hacer calor al mediodía, arrastró una tumbona desde el porche hasta la orilla del lago. Se estaba tan bien allí que se compró protector solar y cambió la silla por una toalla de playa. No era la costa, pero casi. La arena era una mierda y las piedras del fondo del lago no te invitaban a nadar, pero sí te permitía remojar los pies. La verdad es que aquello era lo más cerca de tener la playa en casa que Macarena nunca había estado. Y podía hacer lo que le diese la gana. Si quería fumar, fumaba. Si quería beber, bebía. Si solo quería leer una revista, adelante. Si quería hacer topless, nadie se iba a quejar. 

Asegurándose de exponer el máximo de piel posible para que no se le quedara marca, capturaba moreno a cincuenta metros de su propia cama. Le daba paz. Además, era una actividad que Zulema no compartía, por lo que les permitía estar a las dos en casa sin tener que estar juntas. 

En ocasiones, se preguntaba su Zulema tendría buenas vistas desde la azotea de la caravana. 

-Rubia, ¿quieres una? 

Macarena abrió los ojos al escuchar su voz, pero tuvo que parpadear un par de veces porque el sol le daba de frente. Se hizo de parasol con la mano y buscó su rostro, que se escondía tras las gafas de sol. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que no la estaba mirando precisamente a la cara. 

-¿Qué?

-Que si quieres una cerveza. –Le levantó una de las latas, que goteó el agua de su condensación sobre el estómago de Macarena. El contraste con su piel caliente hizo que se encogiera de forma involuntaria. 

-Oh. –Se levantó sobre un codo y extendió el brazo contrario hacia la cerveza. Apoyándola en la arena, pudo abrirla con solo una mano-. Gracias. 

Se alejó unos pasos más hacia el lago y Macarena pudo oír el gas escapando y la maldición de Zulema cuando la espuma huyó hacia la arena. 

-¡Ey! ¿Se ha mojado la toalla? –Encogió los pies por si acaso. 

-No, joder. 

-¿Seguro? Que luego apesta a alcohol. –Tanteó con el dorso desnudo del pie, asegurándose de que toda la tela que encontraba estaba seca. 

Como respuesta, Zulema sacudió su mano llena de espuma de cerveza sobre Macarena. 

-Tu puta madre. 

Zulema se rio ante el insulto y le dedicó un corte de manga mientras devolvía su atención al horizonte. Macarena no se supo estar quieta y se estiró para propinarle una patada en la tibia, que ni siquiera fue con fuerzas. 

-Joder, Zulema. Ahora estoy toda pringosa por tu culpa. 

Al final, tuvo que manchar la toalla para poder secarse las burbujas que le hacían cosquillas al resbalar por su piel desnuda. Incluso había una gota que cruzaba el cristal de la gafa de sol. 

-Es lo que hay. Te jodes. –Zulema la miró por encima del hombro. Macarena era demasiado fácil de hacer rabiar. Estaba convencida de que los otros niños se lo habrían pasado de lujo con ella en el colegio. 

-Ojalá –bufó por lo bajo, enturbiando más el cristal. La toalla era toda la tela que tenía a mano para intentar limpiarla. Desistió y se las puso en la cabeza, donde se sujetaron entre los mechones de pelo que se ataban en una coleta. 

Si Zulema se decidiera por hacer más que solo comérsela con los ojos, joder sería algo menos esporádico en la vida de Macarena. 

-¿Dónde te crees que vas? –La frenó. Zulema se había girado sobre sus pasos y tenía toda la intención de volver al interior de la caravana. No le hacía falta verle los ojos para saber que la miraba con confusión-. Has venido aquí a traerme una cerveza y romper mi estado de paz, ¿y te vas a ir sin darme conversación mientras me la bebo? 

Así fue como Zulema terminó sentada a su lado, en la arena, incluso cuando solo les quedaba un dedo de cerveza caliente y Macarena se había vuelto a tumbar sobre su espalda. Le había tenido que pedir se moviera un poco más arriba para que no le tapase el sol. En vez de levantarse e irse como había pretendido rato antes, Zulema deslizó el culo por la arena hasta que su figura no creaba sombras sobre el cuerpo de Macarena. 

Desde allí tenía una vista perfecta. 

Macarena no abrió los ojos cuando la incomodó con su pregunta. No le hacía falta ver para saber. Solo giró ligeramente la cabeza en dirección a Zulema. 

-Te gustan, ¿eh? 

Su falta de contestación fue más que respuesta. Y Macarena no pudo evitar sonreír. 

Otras de las ventajas de su nueva afición por tomar el sol era las grandes dificultades que tenía por alcanzar a extender la crema por la espalda. Seguía siendo elástica, pero lo costaba trabajo. Por eso, después de la ducha, buscaba a Zulema con el bote de hidratante en la mano. 

-Porfa… –le pedía, dándose la vuelta para ofrecerle la espalda. 

Zulema tenía buenas manos. Apretaban firme pero sin fuerza, de forma que masajeaba los músculos bajo su piel. La primera vez que lo hizo, Macarena no se lo esperaba. No esperaba que sus pulgares le recorriesen la columna hasta expulsar la tensión que no sabía que tenía por sus hombros. 

Gimió. 

Ninguna de las dos comentó nada mientras Zulema extendía la crema por sus costillas hasta hacer el descenso por los costados. 

-Listo. –Le devolvió la crema. Ese asalto lo había perdido Macarena. 

Las siguientes veces estuvo preparada. Si bien se le podía escapar un jadeo, nunca tan poco disimulado como el de la primera vez. En ocasiones, los dedos de Zulema rozaban la línea de sus pechos pero nunca tocaba. Todas las veces, Macarena esperaba que lo hiciera. 

Ese día, las manos de Macarena descansaban parte de su peso sobre el borde de la encimera mientras las de Zulema la recorrían. Comenzaba en los lumbares y subía, trenzando su columna vertebral hasta que se perdía por sus cervicales, allí donde acababa su cuello y empezaba su cráneo. Eso le provocaba un cosquilleo hasta la punta de los pies. 

-Relaja los hombros, rubia –le indicó mientras desanudaba los músculos que envolvían sus omoplatos. Hundió los pulgares por debajo del hueso y Macarena dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos, los labios entreabiertos formaban un silencioso “oh” placentero. Pero, sin lugar a duda, lo que más le gustaba de todo era cuando llegaba al coxis y, peinando hacia los lados, le relajaba esa zona tan olvidada por el ser humano. 

-Ya está bien por hoy. –Se limpió los restos de crema en la parte baja de su espalda. Macarena fue más rápida, le sujetó la mano antes de que se alejara.

-Espera –murmuró, la cabeza aun baja y los ojos cerrados-. ¿Por qué no me das por delante también?

Sintió como su mano dudaba bajo la suya. Los dedos apretaban y desapretaban la piel bajo ellos. 

-Puedes tú sola. –La oyó tragar, pero no hizo ademán de apartarse. Esperaba la respuesta de Macarena. 

-Ya, bueno…

Zulema captó la idea. 

Pulsó en el dispensador del bote y liberó su mano de bajo de la de Macarena. Calentó la crema entre ellas y en cuanto retomó el masaje sobre su estómago, Macarena se incorporó. Las líneas blancas iban desapareciendo conforme la piel se reponía con ansia de la sequedad del sol. 

El titubeo fue desapareciendo. Macarena se dejó caer ligeramente hacia detrás. El rostro de Zulema presionaba contra el lateral de su cabeza, huyendo de su moño de pelo seco. Casi podría haber jurado que sus labios se habían posado en la parte de atrás de su oreja pero que se había arrepentido antes de besar. ¿O no se había apartado todavía? Su respiración le hacía cosquillas, sus manos, con su movimiento, la atraía hacia su cuerpo. 

Pero siempre frenaba en la base de sus pechos. 

-Zulema… -murmuró, presionando la mejilla contra su frente al girar la cabeza hacia ella mientras la sentía trazar el límite-. ¿Qué te da miedo? 

Gruñó. O bufó. Macarena no podía estar segura. Lo que sí sabía era que Zulema siempre decía que ella no le tenía miedo a nada. Y parecía estar demostrando lo contrario. 

Cruzó la línea roja y Macarena dejó escapar un suspiro de aprobación. La sola idea de que Zulema podía tocarla de un momento a otro ya había despertado sus pezones. 

Toda su palma la recorrió mientras extendía la crema. Cuando estuvieron suaves, los rodeó y apretó. El gesto atrajo a Macarena, de forma de que toda su espalda descansase sobre el torso de Zulema mientras su cabeza asomaba por encima de su hombro. 

Un gemido escapó de Macarena.

Zulema se lamió los labios. 

El masaje la relajaba, los pellizcos la excitaban. No podía evitar que su cuerpo demostrase que le gustaba. 

-¿Esto querías? 

Las manos de Macarena acariciaban los antebrazos de Zulema, animándola a continuar. La voz llena de deseo le hacía dudar si quería que bajase su atención hasta otra parte de su cuerpo. 

Aun así, asintió, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Zulema. 

-He visto como me miras, Zulema. –Había colocado los labios sobre su oído para susurrarle-. Sé que te gustan. –La frase se ahogó en un jadeo cuando atrapó sus pezones entre los dedos, y apretó-. Sé que quieres tocarlos. 

La mejilla de Zulema empujó su rostro, solo para morderle la mejilla antes de lamerla. 

-¿Eso crees? –Hundía la nariz en sus carrillos mientras le hablaba. 

Macarena rio, negando con la cabeza. 

-No, que va. No lo creo. Lo sé. –Subió por sus brazos hasta alcanzar las manos de Zulema. La hizo apretar-. ¿Y sabes qué? A mí no me importa que me toques. 

La mueca de una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Zulema. 

-Bueno, pues… -Rodó los pechos en sus manos una última vez-. Está bien saberlo. 

Y se retiró. En ese momento, Macarena la odió un poco. 

Sin embargo, dejó de odiarla cuando al día siguiente no hizo falta que le indicase donde ponerle la crema. Para cuando acabó la semana, Macarena había encontrado su sitio sobre el regazo de Zulema. Con el pelo mojado acabado de peinar y sus braguitas noventa y cinco por ciento algodón recién puestas, su torso desnudo quedaba a la altura perfecta. 

A la altura perfecta para que la lengua de Zulema rodease su aureola, humedeciéndola antes de introducirla en su boca. 

Macarena dejó escapar un jadeo y agarró el nacimiento de su pelo. Si le hizo daño, no se quejó. Lo que sí sintió fue los dedos de Zulema hundiese en su piel al descender por su espalda desnuda. 

Se lamió los labios y cerró los ojos. Pasó la mano por su pelo, animándola a continuar, dejándole saber que lo estaba haciendo bien. 

Entonces, Zulema la dejó ir para poder comprobar su obra. Le gustó la visión de su pezón erecto aún brillante por su propia saliva, y a Macarena le gustó su expresión de satisfacción. 

Tomó aire, llenando mucho sus pulmones para que, de forma inconsciente, su pecho se volviese a acercar a ella. Estaba impaciente por que continuase. 

Zulema captó la indirecta y volvió a repetir. Esa vez, Macarena no cerró los ojos, sino que se perdió en la visión de la boca que se cerraba alrededor de su pecho, los labios que resbalaban hasta que la dejaban escapar, en la lengua que le lamía solo la punta. 

Quizás fue la intensidad de la mirada, o su respiración que se entrecortaba, o las uñas que sin darse cuenta hundía en su cuero cabelludo… fuese lo que fuese, Zulema levantó los ojos sin dejar de trabajar hasta que se cruzaron. 

Macarena tragó. Zulema sonrió. 

Macarena casi se atragantó cuando el otro pecho pasó a ser atendido por el pulgar e índice de Zulema. La sonrisa creció. Claramente, disfrutaba jugando con ella. 

No iba a quejarse. Conforme sus atenciones sensibilizaban sus pechos, la sensación viajaba por el resto de su cuerpo, cabalgando sus terminaciones nerviosas. En breve, sus paredes internas se contraerían con necesidad. 

Murmuró con satisfacción cuando Zulema empezó a dedicarle pequeños mordiscos en la cara interna, viajando hacia debajo de forma que la recorrió hasta la parte externa, en la que tropezó con el brazo extendido de Macarena que aún acompañaba a su cabeza. 

Como un gato pidiendo caricias, se lo empujó para hacerse hueco. Macarena cumplió, llevándolo hasta plantar la palma contra la puerta del armario a su izquierda. Con eso, Zulema pudo terminar su travesía y, de forma adicional, recorrer sus costillas con los dedos, encontrando los huecos entre ellas. 

A Macarena le comió la curiosidad saber qué era eso que había pasado a observar con tanto orgullo. Cuando bajó la mirada hacia sí misma pudo contemplar las zonas enrojecidas que dentro de poco pasarían a tomar forma de moratones. La Macarena del pasado se habría molestado en un arranque de acatamiento que en realidad no sentía. La Macarena del presente no tenía reparos en disfrutar de sentirse deseada y no ocultarlo. 

-¿Por qué paras? 

Zulema alzó los ojos para encontrarse con su rostro, sorprendida por la inesperada conversación. Pensaba que ellas no hablaban. Pero por lo visto, Macarena era de las que no tenía problemas exigiendo cuando quería. 

Lo cierto era que Zulema no tenía intención alguna de parar. 

Por eso, rozó su punta con la yema del índice para sacarle un último escalofrío antes de dirigir su atención al otro pecho. 

Repitió, comenzando despacio de nuevo. Primero con los labios secos, retrocediendo para explorar el resto de su piel, incluso viajando hasta tan lejos como su escote. 

El cuerpo de Macarena se contorneaba con sus respiraciones cada vez más elaboradas. La mano que durante un tiempo había aferrado el antebrazo de Zulema para acompañarla en sus movimientos, ahora se perdía por el interior del cuello de su camiseta, recorriendo su columna vertebral. En cambio, las de Zulema viajaban por sus costados, la parte externa de sus muslos hasta llegar a las rodillas que se hundían en el colchón. Luego, subieron por la parte de atrás para envolver sus nalgas por encima de su ropa interior. 

Eso le sirvió para atraerla de un empujón hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron más cerca. En esa postura, no había otra posibilidad para Zulema que no fuese tener la cara hundida entre sus tetas. Era la excusa perfecta. Aunque ya no necesitaba más excusas para disfrutarlas. 

Chupó, mordió, y pasó a lamer cuando Macarena le pidió que cuidado, más despacio, a la vez que su mano envolvía la cinta de su sujetador por debajo de la ropa. No pares, era lo que decía el tirón. 

Estaba tan ocupada manteniendo el equilibrio entre la intensidad y la suavidad que casi se le pasó desapercibido el cambio en la respiración de Macarena. Había algo más profundo en ellas, más… pesado. Sin embargo, sus jadeos se habían vuelto más agudos. 

Al levantar la mirada, pudo contemplar, sin soltarla, el rubor que ascendía por su cuello y le sonrojaba las mejillas. Entonces, se dio cuenta del movimiento de su hombro, y de que su brazo se dirigía hacia el interior de su cuerpo. 

Y del olor. 

-¿Te estás tocando, rubia? 

No necesitaba su respuesta que se lo confirmase. Estaba segura de ello. 

-¿Te importa? –fue la contestación impertinente de Macarena. Como si le hubiese echado en cara que se sirviese un segundo plato de comida y no que estuviese masturbándose sobre ella. 

Zulema se rio contra su piel, bajando la mirada para ver los dedos de Macarena jugando consigo misma por encima de la tela de las bragas. No pudo evitar aprovechar la situación de sus manos en su culo para azotarle una de las nalgas. 

El gemido sin filtro y el bote de su cuerpo le indicó a Zulema que le había gustado más de lo que posiblemente admitiese cuando más tarde le tomase el pelo respecto a sus gustos sexuales. Se vio tentada a repetir, pero prefirió adelantar la mano para sustituir a la de Macarena. 

Sin embargo, Macarena se la apartó sin miramientos. Cuando insistió, la capturó por la muñeca y la guio hasta su propio pecho. 

-Tú a lo tuyo, Zulema. 

Vaya con la rubia.

Así que eso hizo. Alternó entre uno y otro hasta que la mejilla de Macarena terminó apoyada sobre su frente y tiró más fuerte de su sujetador. Estaba cerca. 

Con la boca abierta sobre uno de ellos, lamió una y otra vez, una y otra vez mientras el brazo entre ellas alcanzaba más velocidad y los ya no había pausa entre los jadeos. 

Se preguntó qué pasaría si ignoraba su comentario, apartaba ligeramente sus bragas y hundía uno o dos dedos en su interior. Algo le decía que entrarían fácil, y le permitirían sentir directamente su orgasmo. 

Sin embargo, Macarena se le adelantó. Su respiración se cortó y la mano del interior de la camiseta de Zulema subió para aferrarle la nuca. 

El rubor se había extendido por todo su pecho y sus piernas temblaban con la mano de Zulema aun posada en la parte baja de su muslo. 

Recobró el aliento con una maldición. 

De nuevo sentada sobre las rodillas de Zulema, deslizó la mano por la parte frontal de su camiseta y dejó escapar el aire por entre los labios antes de abrir los ojos, calmada. 

Macarena había esperado encontrarse con su sonrisa pícara y su ego por las nubes, sin embargo, la mirada de Zulema seguía perdida en sus tetas, pasando de una a otra, hipnotizada por sus pezones todavía erectos. Más bien, perdida en la idea de lo que sabía que le esperaba. Durante los siguientes días, incluso la camiseta ancha de dormir le molestaría al rozar con sus pechos desnudos, y el agua de la ducha le mandaría escalofríos por todo el cuerpo cuando las gotas le golpeasen. Iba a estar acordándose de ella hasta que la hipersensibilidad se le pasase y Zulema pudiera volver a gozarla de nuevo. 

Entonces, levantó la mirada repentinamente, sorprendiendo a Macarena. Su lengua recorrió los labios antes de hablar. 

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí sentada todo el día? –Alzó las cejas. 

En vez de sonrojarse, Macarena puso los ojos en blanco y utilizó sus hombros para ayudar a sus rodillas adormiladas. No le importó que eso significase pasarle las tetas por la cara a Zulema por última vez. 

-Gracias por la crema –dijo, recogiendo el bote abandonado sobre el colchón y paseándose, semidesnuda como estaba, a guardarlo. 

Mientras se mordisqueaba el pulgar, Zulema pudo comprobar con placer como las marcas amoratadas ya se podían distinguir sobre su piel. Tenía toda la intención de crear nuevas en cuanto las antiguas empezaran a desvanecerse.


End file.
